


Silk and Ink and Polished Wood

by Mitsuhachi



Series: Social Graces [1]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: D/s, Incest, M/M, Reishin is a creep, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Saiunkoku Monogatari, Reishin/Kouyuu, penetration with a foreign object</p><p>It was one of the first things he learned, when Reishin brought him to the Kou household: members of the Kou family do not touch other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Ink and Polished Wood

It was one of the first things he learned, when Reishin brought him to the Kou household: members of the Kou family do not touch other people. The lesson was there in the strict pressure of Reishin’s fan against his chin when he tried to look away, it was there in the notes he received—‘I expected better of you’ in Reishin’s precise elegant hand—when other children were hugged and praised, and eventually it was there too in Kouyuu’s hand on Reishin’s sleeve when he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out. Silk, and ink, and polished wood: these came to mean Reishin to him even before he was old enough to wish otherwise.

So the evening when he found the letter and the long box on his nightstand after he finally found his way home from work (Had they moved his rooms again? He hadn’t thought they were next to the lake…) he failed entirely to be surprised. Instead he lifted the neat roll of paper, read,_ “Kouyuu. You’re late. How many times must I tell you to ask directions, when you get lost? It’s unsightly. And even now, you are no doubt still attired as you were for the office. Such a son—disgraceful. Remove your clothes at once.”_ Kouyuu paused, re-read that last curt order, drawing his fingers absently down the wrinkled chest of his tunic. What was Reishin playing at? But the sentence was still there, black ink crisp and demanding on the page, and Kouyuu couldn’t seem to make himself look away from it. He hesitated for a long minute more, then stood abruptly and went to turn the lock on the door, kicking off his slippers and leaving his clothes in piles on the floor to worry about later. He took up the letter again.

_“Now then, supposing I have instilled in you at least this basic level of etiquette, there is a scroll box still unopened on your night desk. Open it now, and remove only the first item.”_ He could hear the directions in his head, in Reishin’s low rich voice, demanding always the best he could give. His cock stiffened against his thighs as he untied the thin ribbon keeping his present closed. A roll of fabric spilled out into his hands, a deep red-orange like the sun after a fire. A sleeve, torn from one of Reishin’s old cast-off court robes. It was worn soft, the silk slick and cool against his fingers. _ “Start at your lips,” _The letter read. _“Draw the silk across your bottom lip first, and then your cheeks, and down your throat. Go slow.”_ He lifted it, let it kiss him, let the cloth tease down his neck, almost too gentle for something from Reishin. It brushed his nipples almost tenderly, cold enough to make them stand up, and Kouyuu had to suppress a groan. _ “Feel it on your stomach, your hip bones, along your thighs. Are you hard? I wonder, what kind of sounds you make. I picture you moaning like a street whore.”_ Kouyuu felt his lip split under his teeth with the effort of keeping quiet, tasted the warm iron-salt of his own blood. It tasted red. He let a few drops fall on the silk, let them stain it. An edge of the silk fluttered high over his thighs and his cock jumped with wanting to feel the touch of the material there.

_“Enough. Take out the second gift.”_ Kouyuu lifted trembling fingers to obey, drew a long oval thing carved from pale oak from the bottom of the box where the silk had hidden it. _“This is, I take it, what you have been wanting of me all along? Such a stubborn child, truly, but if you will not take a wife, you will not. It’s no concern of mine. Though it’s just as well, if this is what you crave. Even if I came to you in person, I am convinced that you would not turn me away.”_ The calligraphy grew shaky, and at the end of the last sentence there was even the suggestion of a blot of ink. Kouyuu tugged lightly at his erection, imagining Reishin hard, coming here to his rooms and pushing him down on his bed and demanding… what? He let go and reached again for the letter. _There should be enough oil in the vial to see you through the evening, though you shall have to provide your own if you wish to continue in this manner. Slick your fingers and prepare yourself.”_ Kouyuu’s face went red as he fumbled for the oil, trailed his fingers hesitantly over the curve of his own ass. It was strange, and too sensitive, and he was embarrassingly sure as he pressed lightly at the little pucker of skin that Reishin would not have spared him like this. Reishin demanded, and had no patience with those who failed to keep up. He did moan aloud then, and the thought gave him courage to press in at once with two fingers, relishing the sharp sting. _ “Your gift is not of such a size that you should require much in the way of preparation. Push it in as far as you can, without stopping.”_ Kouyuu reached for the wooden rod, drizzled the last drops of oil over it, gasping as it stretched him open wider and deeper than his fingers had managed. It pressed hard against a place inside that left Kouyuu panting, reaching for his cock almost helplessly as he drew it out again. He wondered if Reishin’s cock would fill him like this, or be wider, longer. He pushed it in again as hard and demanding as if it were really his foster father, and bit his lip against the name that wanted to spill out as he came all over his bedsheets.

_ “I picture your face, slack, near sleep, perhaps painted with your own cum as you read this, and I suppose it is not such a burden that I would be adverse to corresponding in this way in the future, should you require it.”_ Reishin’s handwriting had smoothed out again into a slow easy line of characters, almost cursive. Kouyuu’s thumb smeared a bit of his cum on the paper when he lifted it to look again at the familiar signature, the crimson seal of the head of the Kou family. For the first time since he’d come to the Kou household, he felt like it might be fine that members of the Kou family never touch. Reishin, after all, never allowed that to stop him from obtaining the things he wanted.


End file.
